


【范闲X庆帝】风烛残年（1）

by bestluoboo



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 庆余年 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestluoboo/pseuds/bestluoboo
Relationships: 父子, 骨科 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	【范闲X庆帝】风烛残年（1）

此刻屋内热浪滚滚，庆帝体内极寒之气被范闲体内的真气融化，热度一点点攀上他的身体，散开的青丝黏在这个帝王满是虚假面孔的脸上，之前的圣恩眷顾亦或是寡情薄意，此刻只剩下堆砌起来的欲望。  
庆帝被折腾地有些恍惚，他吱吱呜呜颤抖着，猛地想起了那些跪在他脚下打呼万岁的诚惶诚恐的臣子。  
他从未想过自己会这般战栗，还是因为自己亲儿子正在肆虐奸淫自己，亦或是因为自己呕心沥血建筑的帝王威严分崩离析。  
"父皇为何这般？"范闲笑得有点儿冷，他忽然一把抱住庆帝，原本跪在他身下的庆帝被直接抱起，然后被搂在范闲身前，性器在变换间插入更深。  
范闲知道插入什么地方会让这位无情的帝王眉头皱的更紧，能看到磨打利箭的手颤抖。  
范闲给予的痛感从始至终夹杂着些微快感，真气在他体内胡乱驰骋着，蛮力而极端，霸道真气源源不断涌入饱受寒疾折磨的帝王体内。  
他们两人并不需要温柔。  
这是一桩交易。  
搂在身前的庆帝眉头紧皱，面上倒是一如既往不露神色，若不是范闲胯下之物陡然被紧缩着，怕不是要颤颤巍巍模仿老臣诚惶诚恐道：陛下可有心事？  
被亲儿子操弄着，能不有满心心事？  
可哪怕在床榻承欢，庆帝依旧凝着帝王面孔。  
"父皇何必如此矫情？这极寒之毒若是没有我内力缓释，父皇恐怕早就暴毙而亡。如今红帐软塌合欢，怎就委屈起来？"  
不说话的庆帝被范闲赠予了莫须有的罪名，两人可真是像极了，庆帝铁骑征战北齐，理由也冠冕堂皇，欺骗世人。  
庆帝缓缓睁开眼，眼中睥睨，"朕，没有。"  
"你本可不救…我。"庆帝最后一个字歪了音，像是被人用力掰折了的，蜿蜒盘曲在范闲耳旁，范闲听得笑出了声 。  
他的父皇怎么会委屈？  
只是范闲似乎就要他委屈，内力和性器都没有放过这个被极寒折磨过的老男人，他深深浅浅大开大合，最后将手抚摸上了庆帝的脖颈。  
快速流动的血液，还有因为合欢交媾加速的心跳，还在抵在范闲腹部挺硬的性器。  
蔓延着龙涎香和荒诞气味的空间忽然多了几分杀气。  
庆帝猛然睁开眼睛。  
范闲的手已经将他脖颈覆盖上他的脖颈处，这里只要范闲稍微用力，这位雄图霸业的帝王，就会这样驾崩，归于九幽。  
“你想杀了朕？”庆帝凝视着的范闲。  
“怎么可能，父皇想多了。父皇寿比南山，福如东海。陛下可是天子。”范闲的手忽然松开，在庆帝因为这个谄媚之词准备讥笑自己儿子什么时候学会了大皇子和二皇子的无用之词的时候，范闲忽然低下头，一口亲在了庆帝的脖颈处。  
寒气让庆帝的肌肤凝滑如脂，可亲吻上去，积郁了芸芸众生草芥般的生命的身体，冰冷腐朽，如同一具雪藏万年的尸体。  
与此同时，范闲的手忽然握住庆帝的腰，庆帝的腰自然不细，抚摸上去的时候还能感受到腹部肌肉的收紧，毕竟是大宗师之上的实力，哪怕被极寒之毒折磨许久，加上范闲粗鲁暴虐的性爱，可庆帝依旧在本能反应上面不输范闲，庆帝笑了一下，随后闭上眼，准备迎接剧痛。  
范闲继续亲吻着脖颈，粘腻的舌尖在敏感的脖颈上画着圈，牙齿啃咬着滚动着的喉结，扶着腰的手猛然把庆帝身体往下按着，性器插到从未有人触碰过的深处：“我怎么会让你死。你还有那么多人命的罪孽没有偿还。”  
他的身体将范闲青筋凸起的性器紧紧绞住，甬道的嫩肉被撞得生疼，与此同时爆发开来的还要压抑不住的快感。  
被顶到最深处的庆帝这会儿终于绷不住，破碎的痛苦呻吟泄露出来，他胸口剧烈起伏着，范闲的动作很大。  
范闲的话一字一句扎在他心上。  
屋内交媾时发出的撞击声色情淫靡，他的腰被按下，然后再一次被亲儿子挺硬的性器狠狠插入，快感和疼痛混合在一起，庆帝的腿被迫盘在范闲的腰上，他的手摇晃着，想要抓住什么，最后勾在了范闲的肩膀上。  
成了一副求欢画面。  
人都会老的，庆帝也不例外，他蛊毒般培养的皇子死去的时候，这个孤家寡人到底落了几滴凉薄之泪。  
被折腾到意识涣散的庆帝忽然听见了一声鸟鸣，这京都繁华，什么珍稀玩意都不缺，这鸟叫得甚至比后宫嫔妃养的极品九天玄鸟还好听。  
他的手段最终赢不来人心，陈萍萍到底心在叶轻眉身上，这大庆帝国，也是叶轻眉儿子的。  
可这人也是他儿子。  
庆帝忽然觉得有点冷，交媾间缓解的剧毒又开始施虐，他牙关颤抖，无边无际的疼痛洗涮他的骨髓，真气和快感又激荡而过，冰火两重天，他在欲望和痛苦之间来回行走，脚下尖刀是范闲特意挑选的凌辱，曾经手握重权的皇帝此刻除了发出碾碎了的叫唤，再也做不了其他。  
鸟鸣渐远，耳边有人低语，他听不太清切，忽远忽近，只是觉得这声音并不陌生，却有想不起什么时候听过。  
他或许真的老了，不然范闲怎么会如此顺利活下来，又夺取了他的皇权，架空他的权势？  
等他再回过神的时候，这场交易可算是结束了。  
他终于懂了为何范闲要救他。  
死是对他的宽恕。  
范闲并不准备宽恕他。  
乌金西坠，红霞似火，燃尽一切。  
范闲已经洗漱完毕，身上透着兰臭芳林之味，混着龙涎香，或许也格外好闻。他穿着太子华服，一表人才，器宇轩昂，在庆帝面前展露出来的气势是其余皇子渴求的王道气势。  
范闲朝庆帝弯腰作揖，腰间玉佩叮当而响，他笑容依旧，比入府邸更为灿烂，想必是云雨过后，筋骨舒畅。  
“父皇保重身体。”范闲抬头的时候瞥了一一眼挂在一旁的庆帝常服，哪怕寒毒入体，他还是喜欢轻纱软衣，白纱挂在一旁，镀着斜阳余晖，哪怕是上好的轻纱绸缎制作的内衫，庆帝估计也要费好一般功夫才能穿上，更何况庆帝尚未沐浴。  
这府邸除了他二人之外，再无其他人。  
养尊处优的帝王哪怕再不便，也不可能让下人照顾他。  
庆帝连跟在他身旁的贴身公公都不曾带来，这般事情，他只希望越少人知道越好。  
“这窗别管太紧，呼吸点新鲜空气。”范闲见庆帝还不吭声，自顾自将精雕的黄花梨的窗推开，风立刻涌了进来，房中的炉火摇曳了一下。  
对于一个秋冬需要众多炉火取暖的庆帝，要靠自己亲儿子真气交媾渡入体内才能短暂压抑寒疾的他，范闲这个“贴心”举动，庆帝觉得他这个儿子的报复行为过于幼稚。  
庆帝终于有了点力气，斜斜撑起身体，轻轻拿起摊子盖住满是精液的下身，两条修长的腿露在外面，随后靠在软枕上，湿濡的发披散在他脑后，额前还贴着几根刘海，扭曲的红潮渐渐 散去，庆帝此刻似笑非笑望了一眼范闲。  
范闲看到这个笑容立刻警觉，心中思索，朝臣皆是他的人，庆帝权利已然被架空，就连性命都握在自己手上，庆帝如何露出这般笑容。  
庆帝嗓子沙哑的厉害：“天色不早了。”  
范闲在等下一句。  
庆帝又道：“我听闻婉儿似乎有些害喜征兆。若是真的，你好生待她。”  
林婉儿怀孕已有三月，可庆帝话所言，似乎并不知确凿的信息。  
他的确被范闲架空着权势。  
不过，范闲还不放心。  
“回去注意安全。快要入冬了，莫要生病了。”说罢，庆帝仿佛累极了，歪头靠在枕头上，几乎将要睡去。  
就这……他要说的就这些？  
在范闲这般折磨之后，在践踏过他的帝王之威，庆帝想要说的就这些？  
范闲没由烦躁，大步离去，只是路过篝火的时候，篝火或许是奴役偷了懒，已经即将熄灭。  
范闲关了门，整理衣裳，理了理鬓发，这才离开宅邸。  
屋内炉火未曾熄灭。  
星空高悬，府邸之中，只见橘光之下， 有一男人身穿华贵狐狸雪绒长袍松松散散系在腰间，长发披散，被风吹起，他提着半桶水晃晃悠悠朝偏殿走去。  
木桶摇晃，半数的水侵湿了长袍，男人走得并不快，双肩绵软无力，等半桶水提到物内，水泼洒了一路。  
男人也不急，将水慢悠悠倒入浴盆之中，霎时间兑入冷水，澡盆腾起一阵白烟。  
庆帝将手伸入浴盆之中，水温尚可，有些烫，他这体质水不可太烫，不然皮肤会被灼伤，可太冷又会让寒疾复发，没有下人伺候，庆帝自己弄到明月高悬，这才洗了个澡。  
偏殿灯光亮着，他解开长袍，此刻他的肩终于有些消瘦，腹部前的肌肉也快要消退，橘色的灯火让这具透着不正常白的躯体，多了一分生气。  
长袍挂在一旁，不过须臾庆帝已经感受到了冷意，他正欲抬腿，忽然脸上一凉，整个人僵住，最后深吸了一口气，面色这才恢复正常。  
刚才抬腿的时候，后穴居然又涌出微凉液体，粘浊的感觉自然是范闲射入体内之物所致。庆帝醒来之后已经处理过一次，可没有想到，居然未曾处理干净。  
范闲到底射了多少在他体内。  
他可不愿泡澡的时候，还要和这些遗留之物在一起，只得再次清洗一次。  
满是厚茧的指尖触碰到穴口的时候，刺痛袭来，被暴力扩张又长时间交合的穴口红肿着，庆帝半坐在木凳上，当手指掏出剩余精液的时候，触碰到敏感点的时候，呼吸陡然加重，抽离手指的时  
候，后穴似乎缠绵不舍，媚肉交合紧缩，居然又是一番快感袭来。  
沐浴完的庆帝，通过开着窗望着窗外月空，一夜无眠。


End file.
